Bloody Blossoms
by Spookysauce
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the beloved couple and my personal Naruto OTP, Sasuke and Sakura. 2: Home. "Come with us. We're looking for a home, too."
1. The Flower

**Depressive moods lead to depressive one-shots.**

**All of my SasuSaku one-shots are going under this one, so expect random updates.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim what I cannot claim.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Black eyes glared up at the behemoth Juugo, holding him bridal style in his large grasp. Black eyes threatened to turn red out of anger, hatred, fear, and forgotten hope.

"Put me down, Juugo."

The giant sighed lightly, eyes sadly staring down at the one man who could control him. Unpleasant memories flashed before Juugo's eyes before slowly shaking his head. The black eyes turned a vivid red, tomoe shaking instead of staying still

(eyes are windows of the soul).

"You, of all the damned creatures in this world, are denying my right to stand, Juugo?"

"There's no meaning to it."

Red eyes glared at the mammoth, venom seeping from the eyes to the very core.

"Karin, gone. Suigetsu, gone. Juugo, fine. Sasuke, paralysis, cannot stand."

His pride - his damn Uchiha pride - boiled over and fizzed out into nothing.

"Gone, as in dead?"

"Yes."

Uchiha Sasuke glared at the ground moving below Juugo's feet.

"I can't remember who we were fighting…"

"Leaf ANBU, five. Dog, alive. Panda, beetle, fox, flower, dead."

Red eyes widened in distraught. Juugo stopped walking in the pregnant silence that had enveloped his leader, sitting the Uchiha down against a large rock alongside the main road. Sasuke's eyes still remained on the ground.

"So, Kiba's alive. Tenten, Shino, Naruto… are gone. I can't think of anyone who would be a flower, more or less an ANBU flower. A flower isn't even a creature, more or less a moving one or a predator."

"A flower still breathes, master Uchiha. Therefore, a flower lives, and perhaps the most difficult life of all. What else looks beautiful, but can do nothing but flaunt that where it stands? What else watches everything move by, grow stronger, but ends up just to whither and die within days of life?"

Sasuke Uchiha gagged on his own breath, holding his throat as if forcing himself to breathe. Juugo immediately came to his side, holding him back from moving any further.

_(Make sure he doesn't move his legs after that jutsu for a while. It's my… parting gift, I guess. It'll wear off in a few days, tops. Promise.)_

"Who killed the flower, Juugo? Who was the last one to hear what she said? What was the last thing she said?"

Juugo looked off to the side. Red eyes glared with hatred at his companion.

"She caused the paralysis jutsu on your legs."

"You're avoiding the fucking question, Juugo! _**Who killed Sakura?**_"

Pulling on Juugo's collar to face him fully, Juugo looked at the Uchiha in a sudden bout of emotion: sadness unlike any Sasuke had seen before, except when his brother had died. Pity; Juugo pitied him, felt sorry for him, and everything suddenly clicked in the recesses of his mind.

"You. You_. 'I still love you'_."

"No."

Sasuke roughly let go of Juugo, forcing himself onto his legs with strength he hadn't felt before.

"No. No, no, no, no, no."

Juugo sat pathetically where he was, watching the one person who held him together fall apart. Sasuke sat pathetically on the rock behind him, clenching and unclenching his hands with fervor.

"I wouldn't. I didn't. I couldn't. Not Sakura. Not my damn, loving, beautiful, goddamn Haruno-fucking-Sakura who was going to be my girlfriend-fiancée-wife-lover-dream girl who I haven't been able to see in so long that I dream about every night and day and…"

Uchiha Sasuke cried silently that night, in pity and self-loathing. Juugo wasn't surprised to not find the man laying near him in the morning.


	2. Home

**Today's status: sleep deprived, malnourished, drinking hot cocoa in 90 degree weather, inside, my feet are freezing cold.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim what I do not own.**

Sasuke blinked at the realization.

Danzo was gone. Dead. Annihilated by his own two hands.

Why was he still following his ancestor's footfalls, answering to his selfish whim and call? The young Uchiha knew he would die by Madara some time in his life, once Madara was finally done playing around with his food. Sasuke shuddered at that; he was Uchiha Madara's _eye food_. Surely once the Uchiha mastermind finished off Sasuke, his team would be slaughtered off of the face of the planet as well as anyone close enough to Sasuke that he wouldn't mind in the afterlife.

Itachi was already waiting for him, so why not others, too? Like all of Konohagakure: civilians, the academy students, jounins, chuunins, genins, ANBU, the Godaime, his ex-academy mates, his followers, his rivals, his team, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura… Alongside Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo…

Uchiha Sasuke may have murdered thousands in cold blood by the time he was fifteen, but by eighteen Madara was gone from the earth and Sasuke finally thought he could settle down.

Except that the Godaime was dead. Uzumaki Naruto, the dobe, became what he had always wanted and followed in his father's footsteps: the Hokage, the Raikage, the Beast of Nine Tails (almost ten. almost, if Madara had completed that crazed blood ceremony before Sasuke finished him off by plucking out his lone eye.). Naruto had decided, just before Sasuke took the finishing touch on Madara's life, to forever ban Sasuke from Konohagakure.

_("All members of the Uchiha clan are hereby banned from setting foot within the Land of Fire, Konohagakure, and all those affiliations coinciding with such.")_

He never forgave Sasuke. Sasuke never forgave himself either, at least not for breaking a certain kunoichi's pink-colored heart, especially after he realized that Karin was a no-go. Yes, she was helpful and would have become a great asset to the Uchiha clan, but he couldn't think the thought of marrying the woman. No, only one other.

Of course, Haruno Sakura would never abandon her village for the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan, particularly after he had made it clear five years prior that he "hated her" _(tried protecting her from himself; he's a bad, bad, man, Sakura, don't follow revenge like me, I'm weak, forgiveness is for the strong)._

Oh, if Uchiha Sasuke could turn back time… well, for starters, Orochimaru would be dead the first time the Uchiha saw him; there was no way the village of Sound should belong to such a sadistic tyrant. Secondly, he would stay in Konoha, live a peaceful life. Eventually he would verbally overthrow Danzo, send him for a dishonorable execution, and maybe even become Head Councilman in his place…

The way Sasuke's mind was reeling, he realized he would have probably become Raikage, probably with some crazy name like "The Crimson Lightning"…

Blinking, Sasuke heard a slight change in the current of the waterfalls nearby. Turning his gaze alone, he quickly deducted that whoever was here hadn't known of where - or who - he was, and sighed lightly.

Promptly, a kunai was thrown at the tree beside Sasuke's face. A rustle in the fallen leaves of the forest, some shuffling of clothing, and Sasuke stood, calm as ever. Whoever this was wasn't a very swift individual, to so loudly proclaim where they were.

"Who's there?"

Sasuke blinked again. Familiar voice, but no cigar; it was female, but-

Pink hair clumped up and stuck to her pale face, and emerald eyes glared at Uchiha Sasuke with a ninja's venom.

"Fancy seeing you here. Did I interrupt your bath?" Uchiha asked with a signature smirk, trying desperately to hide his shock. No ANBU mask, no ninja gear other than what was visibly on her, her childhood casual clothing… He tilted his head to the side with a boring nonchalant Sharingan gaze.

"Shut it, Uchiha. You're supposed to be killed on sight by any Konoha ninja," Sakura seethed, kunai in her hand, Sasuke's smirk turning into sudden amusement. "Luckily, you're not the only one."

Sasuke Uchiha blinked again. "What exactly is that supposed to mean, Sakura?"

"I didn't agree with Naruto on banning your clan. So thanks for having me on the wanted list, Uchiha. Show a little consideration, and it gets shoved back in your face…" Sakura muttered, placing her kunai at her side. Sasuke would have stepped back in shock had there not been a tree in the way.

Saukra Haruno - who tried begging for him, killing him, assisting him, his ex-teammate, the woman he thought loathed his entire being, the woman who he thought would never betray her village for him - was standing in front of him looking like a vicious stray, looking for a place to call home again, because she cared about him.

And here Sasuke thought his heart had been lost forever… By the swelling of pride, and honor, and happiness, and love in his chest, he realized his heart had just been taken by another.

"Come with us. We're looking for home, too."


	3. Dusk

"Have you ever been in love, Itachi?" Sasuke asked his older sibling as the two walked through the woods on their way to strike Konoha at its heart. Itachi shrugged, eyes wandering up to the tops of the trees as he silently admired the dusk sky. Sasuke, ahead of his brother by a few footfalls, turned his head around to see his brother's reaction. "Never? I doubt that."

Itachi's eyes wandered to his brother, a small frown on his face. "I've been busy being dead. Before that, I was being hunted by you and ninja everywhere. Before that, ANBU captain. I never had time to fall in love. Too trivial for me… though we did have a cat before you were born. I liked her."

"I didn't mean in terms of cats, Itachi. I meant as in… girls. You never had a crush before?" Sasuke continued to question, an eyebrow arched and looking confused.

Itachi shrugged again. "I was ahead of my class. Everyone was older than me, and girls still had cooties when I was Genin." Itachi smiled lightly, half-laughing to himself. "I guess you have?"

Sasuke's confused eyebrow arch went away, and his face went pale. "Well… yeah. I thought that was natural… Right?"

"I am a bit robotic, so yes. You're allowed to like some girls." Itachi's smile grew. "The pink-haired one or that loud, obnoxious girl?"

"There was a difference?" Sasuke snidely remarked, frowning. He grew quiet for a moment, trying to word what he wanted to say. "… She was on my team. She… still lives in Konoha."

Itachi's face drew into concern, mouth going into a frown and arms crossing. "You're concerned she'll fight against us. Are you afraid she'll die?"

"I'm always afraid she'll die!" Sasuke snapped back, face suddenly face and flustered. "She was always looking down on herself because she thought she was weak, and I know my advice on giving up never helped her! I always was the guy who saved her, and now I'm the bad guy to the village and she won't betray them and… and I don't want her to die, Itachi."

Sasuke stood limply, eyes downcast and face slowly turning to its pale shade as thoughts of her went through his head.

"Just tell her you care. Do it tonight," Itachi stated, as if it was obvious. Sasuke's head shot up, staring at his brother in disbelief. Itachi glared back at his younger sibling. "We both know tomorrow will be too late. Do it now or give up. I doubt you take your own advice."

Sasuke gulped, a mini panic attack happening inside his chest. "I haven't seen her in… so long. More or less acknowledged her as anything other than a nuisance. This is too much."

"Then give up."

Sasuke glared back, body trembling in nervousness, mind turning to nothing.

"I don't take my own advice."

**Okay, so I recently actually watched the anime instead of going onto Wikipedia (because I'm lazy, college student, et cetera, leave me alone), and I fell in love with Madara because GODDAMN is Madara a beast. Madara is my newest Uchiha crush; fuck Itachi, he's a zombie now. No one wants zombie dick.**

… **I seriously just typed that. I need to get off the Internet.**

**Anyway, this has nothing to do with Madara. I just wanted to state that. Enjoy your local Naruto fan fiction.**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own this.**_


End file.
